greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chandra Wilson
Chandra Wilson plays Miranda Bailey in Grey's Anatomy. In addition to acting on the show, Chandra has directed several episodes. Biography Chandra Wilson began performing in musicals at the age of five with Theatre Under the Stars. She attended Houston's High School for the Performing and Visual Arts, and later went on to acquire her BFA in Drama from NYU's Tisch School of the Arts through which she spent four years at the Lee Strasberg Theatre Institute. Chandra's first series regular job was on ABC's "Bob Patterson" (2001) in the role of Claudia Hopper. She has made numerous other television appearances including guest-starring and recurring roles. She has also appeared in national television commercials for Blockbuster Video, Burger King, Scope, and the United Negro College Fund as well as numerous radio commercials. Aside from film and television, she has several New York stage credits. Her portrayal of Bonna Willis in the production of "The Good Times are Killing Me" by Lynda Barry (both at the Second Stage and Minetta Lane Theatres) won her a Theatre World Award for Outstanding Debut Performance. Some of her other stage credits include "Paper Moon: The Musical" at the Papermill Playhouse, "The Family of Mann" by Theresa Rebeck, "Believing" for the Young Playwright's Festival and the Broadway production of "On the Town" directed by George C. Wolfe. Chandra Wilson and her husband have 3 children: Sarina, Joy and Michael. Career Filmography *''Muted (short)'' (2014) *''Frankie & Alice'' (2010) *''Accidental Friendship'' (2008) *''A Single Woman'' (2008) *''Strangers with Candy'' (2005) *''Head of State'' (2003) *''Lone Star'' (1996) *''Philadelphia'' (1993) Television *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005-) *''Private Practice'' (2009) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2002-2005) *''The Sopranos'' (2004) *''Queens Supreme'' (2003) *''Sex and the City'' (2002) *''Bob Patterson'' (2001) *''100 Centre Street'' (2001) *''Third Watch'' (2001) *''Cosby'' (2000) *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' (1992) *''Law & Order'' (1992) *''The Cosby Show'' (1989) Producer *''Autism in America (documentary)'' (2014) Director *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2009-) *''The Fosters'' (2015-2016) *''Scandal'' (2015) Miscellaneous Crew *''Mad Dog and Glory'' (1993) Directed Episodes Grey's Anatomy Season 6 *Give Peace a Chance *Push Season 7 *Almost Grown *White Wedding Season 8 *Take the Lead *Moment of Truth Season 9 *Second Opinion *Transplant Wasteland Season 10 *I Want You With Me *Do You Know? Season 11 *The Bed's Too Big Without You *With or Without You Season 12 *My Next Life *I Wear the Face Season 13 *Both Sides Now Notes and Trivia *Chandra likes to knit in her free time. *After 13 seasons, she still has difficulties remembering the medical terms. *She has no plans to make Twitter because she thinks she wouldn't really use and because she's got a really thin skin, so one mean tweet would make her want to shut her account down. The other actors sometimes joke that they're tired of taking messages for her on their own Twitter accounts. *When asked to give her favorite moments, Chandra replied with the following list: **Bailey's intern speech from A Hard Day's Night. **Bailey's speech for the Chief of Surgery job from Sledgehammer. **Bailey telling George not to look at her vajayjay in As We Know It. **Bailey's date with Ben at his apartment in Push. **Bailey deciding to stay with Cristina during her surgery in Make Me Lose Control. **Bailey and Meredith arguing on the softball field in Put Me In, Coach. **Bailey breaking down upon finding out the elevators weren't working in Death and All His Friends. **Directing the episode Do You Know?. **Bailey's speech to the nurses about Mark being a whore in The Becoming. **Bailey's scene with all the petri dishes in Do You Believe in Magic. *Chandra Wilson donated a tour of the "Greys Anatomy" set and the chance to meet the cast to an event for organization called MitoAction. External Links *IMDb *IBDb *Wikipedia de:Chandra Wilson fr:Chandra Wilson es:Chandra Wilson Category:Actors Category:Crew Category:Directors